Cupid Strikes Again
by xFallenSpirit13x
Summary: Demyx thought it would be cute to dress up as cupid on Valentines Day and strike unlucky couples with his little heart shaped arrows in the butt. He strikes Axel and Roxas in his route of love and thinks it works, all who's left is his bookworm, Zexion.


**A/N: Okay, so I'm starting this on the day before Valentines Day...And this is for Valentines Day. So, I guess, enjoy? It won't be good, and I'm thinking of retyping it if I hate it. Its gonna be short, I know that. But, yah ._.**

**Couples: DemyxXZexion, AxelXRoxas, RikuXNamine, and SoraXKairi.  
><strong>

**Summary: Demyx thought it would be cute to dress up as cupid on Valentines Day and strike unlucky couples with his little heart shaped arrows in the butt. He strikes Axel and Roxas in his little route of love and thinks it works, all who's left is his little bookworm, Zexion.**

* * *

><p>White wings? Check.<p>

Gladiator sandals? Check.

Arrows and bow? Check and check.

White shirt? Check.

Halo? Check.

Gigantic adult diaper? Check.

Demyx strode out of his dorm room with a smug smile on his face. Oh yeah, today was Valentines Day and he decided to make this one memorable. The sandy haired college teen made sure he had his keys and stuck them...In his diaper. (Don't worry, he has briefs on under the diaper. Nothing _too_ major.)

He planned on hitting every couple he saw in the tush with arrows, and hoping to get them back, the arrows weren't free, ya know! Of course he knew that he looked ridiculous. Of course he knew that everyone would give him funny looks. Of course he knew that he'd get some hate cos some people were just bitches about Valentines Day. He didn't care. He loved this holiday.

Even if it wasn't technically a holiday.

He whistled a happy tune as he strode down the hallway. Demyx passed a few guys who laughed at him and gave Demyx comments such as, 'Stupid Cupid!', 'Nice outfit, DemDem', or 'Nice one, fag!'.

Okay, Demyx wasn't the sharpest pencil in the pencil box, but he didn't deserve to be called stupid. The second comment was said with a kissy face, what ever. The last one, he was called fag. Of course Demyx was dating a guy, but he wasn't a 'fag', he was bisexual. He dated Kairi and now? He's dating Zexion. It doesn't bother Demyx when he's called a fag. He just brushes it off. Words are words.

Demyx ended up in the court yard and searched for his first victims- I mean, couple to shoot at. Kairi and Sora? No. Riku and Namine? Possible, maybe after he finds a good couple to shoot at. Axel and Roxas? Ohh yeah!

Roxas had his arms wrapped around Axel in a loving hug. The blond looked up and his lips met Axel's in a passionate Valentine's Day kiss. After they pulled away, the red head pressed his fingers to Roxas's bottom lip and smiled.

"Happy Valentines Day, Rox." Axel whispered into the blond's ear.

The brush of the breath had tickled and made Roxas giggle. "Happy Valentines Day, Axel." He said, hugging the fiery red head once more.

Demyx slowly made his way to the couple, he slowly took out an arrow and his bow. He took placed the arrow in its place and aimed for Axel's backside. Demyx's tongue stuck out in concentration. He let the arrow go, and let it whistle through the air.

"Then after the dinner, I was thinking that we can go back to your place and-JESUS FUCK! OW!" Axel yelled out as the arrow connected with his back, not his butt. He grabbed his back and hissed in pain. Damn, those were some good arrows...

Roxas pulled away immediately and squealed, "What's wrong?"

"Ahh," He hissed again, "I got shot by a stupid," Axel retrieved the item. "an arrow?"

Roxas took the arrow from his boyfriend's hand. "An arrow?" he said in the same tone as Axel.

"Yup!" Demyx said, running by the red head and blond, retrieving the arrow, "That's mine! Cupid strikes again!"

"DEMYX!" Axel yelled, leaving his blond stunned.

"WAHHH!" Demyx screamed out, running for his life. He turned a corner, and made sure he lost Axel, the pissed off red head. He peeked around the corner and he was not were to be found. Well, shall we try Riku and Namine?

Demyx slowly walked back out to the court yard, looking for the couple. He spotted them by a tree, talking to one another. Demyx crept around the tree and smiled. This was gonna be grand.

Namine smiled and giggled, "I drew another picture, Riku. And this time it was of you." She blushed through her porcelain skin.

Riku smiled at her, "I wanna see it soon, okay Nami?" He kissed her hair and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Demyx giggled and aimed his arrow as the couple leaned in for a kiss. He let it go and the arrow hit Riku in the butt. They pulled away for a moment and Riku looked down at whatever hit him in the butt. He picked up the arrow and spotted Demyx. He looked the sandy haired male in the eyes and snapped the arrow in half. Demyx squeaked with sadness.

"My arrow..." He said weakly, forgetting that he had a few more in his carrier. Depression overtook Demyx and he soon got over it and went back to his mission. Make this the best Valentine's Day EVER.

Who was left? Sora and Kairi? No, they were too innocent to be involved with Demyx's game.

Oh right, his bookworm, Zexion.

But Zexion was in class at the moment, couldn't he wait? No, this was Demyx we're talking about. He can't wait for _anything_. Weather it be Valentines Day or the fact that the cafeteria was serving chicken nuggets on Thursday.

His teacher wouldn't mind if he stuck one of his students in the butt with an arrow, right? It was Valentines Day. He had to have some cheer!

After a while of walking, Demyx finally made it to the building and opened the door. The teacher was lecturing, but soon stopped. All the students eyes fell on Demyx, the cupid. "May I help you?" The teacher asked impatiently.

"Uhm, may I ask Zexion Brimmer something?" Demyx asked a bit unsteady.

The teacher groaned in annoyance and said, "Make it quick,"

Zexion got up from his seat rather quickly and made his way to Demyx. They walked out to the hallway, "What are you doing?" Zexion hissed.

Demyx scratched the back of his head and gave Zexion a closed, lopsided smile. "Happy Valentines Day?"

The slate haired male rolled his eyes, but they soon softened, "You came all the way here to tell me that?"

"Well, yeah! You're my boyfriend. I have to..." He spoke softly, drawing the smaller male towards him.

Zexion smiled and let himself get close to Demyx. This was so worth missing a bit of a lecture. Both smiled, but Zexion's smile turned into a surprised expression. "OW!" he gasped as the smaller male grabbed his backside. "Jesus, Dem! What the hell was that for?" He hissed in pain.

Demyx held up an arrow and smirked, "Cupid strikes again."

Zexion's furry boiled, "DEMYX!" He growled and ran after his cupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhh, that was KINDA what I had in mind...It was mostly suppose to be an AkuRoku fanfic, but I turned it into a Zemyx one, whoops ^^; <strong>

**Oh well, Demyx as a cupid is kinda cute. So the idea spawned on me for awhile now...Well, R&R please! **


End file.
